Call of Duty: New Orders
Call of Duty: New Orders is set in 1951 (First Act), in 2018 (Second Act) and in 2019 (Third Act) Gameplay Once again the game will have the violence level high. Which means blood and gore, body dismemember etc. Your goal is to follow orders and beat the game. Don't get killed. Factions in the Korean War UN *Australians *Americans *British *South Koreans *Canadians Communist *Koreans *Chinese Factions in the World War III New Commonwealth *Australians *Americans *British *Russian Loyalists New Communist *Egyptains *Russian Mafia *Russians *Saudi Arabians Character in the Korean War Australian *Captain Tom Majors. KIA. Killed by Enemy Mortar Shell *Lieutenant Leanne Janis. Alive *Second Lieutenant Abraham Kingly. Alive *Sergeant Benjamin Kingly. Alive *Sergeant John Reign. KIA. Killed by Enemy Sniper Fire *Corporal Kenneth Jackson. Alive *Corporal Jack Spears. Alive *Private Jesse White. Alive. Playable Character. American *Sergeant Hans Jackson. KIA. Killed by Enemy Machine Gun fire *Corporal/Sergeant John Smith. Alive. *Private Leonard Jolenne. KIA. Killed by Enemy Sniper Fire. *Private Jack Nimoy. Alive. *Private First Class Jarod Leonardson. Playable character. Alive. British *Colonel Richard Smith. Alive *Captain Derrick Rangers. KIA. Killed by Enemy Artillery Fire *Sergeant Kyle Tanners. Alive. *Corporal Evan Maloney. KIA. Killed by Enemy Mine. *Private John Tyler. Alive. Playable Character. South Korean *Chin Lee. Alive *Cho Shin. Alive *Sunn Lee. Playable Character. Alive Canadian *Lieutenant Cole. Alive Characters in World War III Act Two Australian *Captain John Utherford. Alive *Lieutenant Lewis Candice. KIA. Killed by Reznov *Sergeant Josh Richards. Playable character. KIA. Killed by Reznov *Corporal Jack Lewis. Alive. *Corporal Alice Hahn. Alive. *Private Damien Jackson. Playable character. Alive American *Overlord. Alive *Sergeant Richard Fernandez. Alive *Sergeant Louis Foley. Alive *Corporal Florio. Alive *Corporal Jake Dunn. Alive *Private First Class Cody Patterson. Playable character. Alive British *Captain John Reese. Alive *Colour Sergeant James Morris. Alive *Sergeant Lee McRogers. Playable Character. Alive *Corporal Daniel Johnson. Alive *Marine Andy Kyle. KIA. Killed by a Russian Mobster. Russian Loyalists *Captain Sergei Chernov. Alive *Sergeant Reznov. Alive Russian Mafia *Ivan Yevgenyevitch Reznov. Killed by Cody Patterson. Characters in World War III Act Three Levels Act One *Collapse of the South Korena. 22nd April, 1951 *The Day After Tomorrow. 23rd April, 1951 *Come Again. 23rd April, 1951 *Night Battle. 23rd April, 1951 *Fighting at Night. 23rd April, 1951 *Hitting Dawn. 24th April, 1951 *Day Battle. 24th April, 1951 *We Need You Australians. 24th April, 1951 *Defence of Hill 677. 24th April, 1951 *Fighting Concludes. 25th April, 1951 Act Two *Cairo Landings. 1300hours November 9th, (Day 1) 2018 *Cairns Company. 1900hours November 9th, 2018 *Town Patrol. 2300hours November 9th, 2018 *Before Dawn. 0300hours November 10th, 2018 *To Hill Cairns. 0700 hours November 10th, 2018 *Reliation Is Bitch. 1000hours November 10th, 2018 *This Our Hill Mate. 1400hours November 10th, 2018 *Royal Saviours. 1600hours November 10th, 2018 *Call of Duty. 1900hours November 10th, 2018 *Carpet Bombing. 0000hours November 11th, 2018 *Remebrance Day. 1100hours November 11th, 2018 *River of Blood. 1500 hours November 11th, 2018 *Modern Warfare. 2200hours November 11th, 2018 *A Walk In The Park. 0500hours November 12th, 2018 *Sweepers. 1200hours November 12th, 2018 Act Three TBA. Category:Games Category:Future Ideas